Chef Torres
by BethsAnatomy
Summary: Prompt: Callie teaches Arizona how to cook. Fluff, One-Shot. Just a little moment between them.


Callie walked up to the apartment, after a long day's work, to the faint sound of beeping coming from the other side of the door. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door, stepping into the apartment. She was overwhelmed by smoke and the loud piercing sound of the smoke detector going off.

"Arizona?" Callie covered her ears as she walked into the kitchen.

"I can't get this stupid thing to shut off!" Arizona continued to wave a towel in front of the smoke detector.

Callie grabbed a nearby chair and pushed it over to where Arizona was standing. She stood on it and pulled off the top of the detector, pulling apart the wires. Silence filled the air as relief washed over Arizona's face and Callie hopped down from the chair.

"Thanks!" Arizona smiled and kissed Callie on the cheek.

"What is that smell?"

"What, this?" Arizona pulled out a pot from the oven, smoke escaping from the lid.

"Oh my God," Callie lifted the lid and quickly put it back as she noticed a black lump in the centre of the pot, "What is that?"

"It..well it was dinner," Arizona put the pot down and rested her hands on her hips, "I tried to make that thingy you made last week. I followed the recipe and everything,"

"You butchered it," Callie turned towards Arizona who began to pout, "Okay, okay. Did you buy extras of everything?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay," Callie took off her coat and rolled up her sleeves, "We'll make it together and I'll show you so you know for next time."

"Okay but promise me one thing?"

"What?" Callie dumped what had been Arizona's previous attempt at dinner into the garbage.

"Don't go all Chef Ramsay on me okay?"

Callie laughed and rolled her eyes as she started getting things organized. She looked over at Arizona who was still waiting for an answer.

"Okay, okay. I promise," Callie grabbed a few peppers out of the fridge and placed them in front of Arizona, "Now cut these into small pieces,"

They stood back to back as Arizona chopped the peppers and Callie worked on the opposite counter, trying to perfect the marinade.

"How is it that you don't know how to cook?"

"I know how to cook," Arizona paused what she was doing to face Callie, "I'm just not as good at it as you. I'm done with these peppers."

Callie looked over her shoulder to see Arizona's progress. She glanced at the pile of chopped vegetables and laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Arizona looked puzzled as she looked at the pile she had chopped.

"I said small pieces, these are chunks. It's going in the marinade so it has to be tiny. Here, I'll show you."

Callie walked behind Arizona, wrapping her arms under her wife's and picked up knife. She began cutting the pieces Arizona had started into tiny squares as the blonde leaned back into Callie and watched. Callie put the knife down and rested her hands on the counter, leaning on Arizona.

"Okay, your turn," Callie whispered as she rested her chin on Arizona's shoulder and watched.

Arizona mimicked Callie's previous actions as she cut the pieces of pepper into tiny squares and scooped them into a glass bowl next to her. Callie smiled as she watched, her arms subconsciously wrapped themselves around Arizona's waist. Arizona finished what she was doing and smiled as she turned around in Callie's arms and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Better?"

"Mmm, much better," Callie leaned in for another kiss, pushing Arizona against the counter.

"So what's next?"

"What?" Callie became distracted by her own roaming hands as Arizona asked her questioned again, "Oh, we put those in this," She picked up the bowl of peppers and tossed them in with her marinade.

"Okay then what?"

"Then..." Callie placed the chicken in a pot, "We slowly pour it over the chicken like this." Callie slowly covered the chicken with the sauce.

"Then?"

"Then," Callie laughed, "We slowly, and I mean slowly, cook the chicken. Halfway through we will cook the potatoes and all that other good stuff."

"So," Arizona stepped closer to Callie, "What are we supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Well, I think I might have an idea," Callie smirked as she grabbed Arizona and carried her to their bedroom.


End file.
